


your generosity scares me

by halycondays



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, Embarrassed Reader, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Reader, Jealousy, Lingerie, Polyamory, Satan being judgy, Sexual Tension, mention of kinks, questionable bets, uncomfortable situations, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halycondays/pseuds/halycondays
Summary: Sending lingerie pics to the wrong chat is such a human thing to do.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 426





	1. Darling, I'm a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped up in my head, and I haven't seen anyone write it yet, so I thought I might give it a try. I'm very excited to continue writing this, but as a heads up it is kind of hard for me to write in an objective way, so some of MC's dialogue is taken from my pov, something I would say in real life. If it's not at all like you, sorry!! 
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy my terrible attempt at writing~
> 
> Btw, Solomon might be a little OOC. I just really like the thought of him wanting to take care of us after we become close.  
> Italics are also either thoughts or to enunciate something.  
> Bold, apart from one flashback, are mainly to represent text messages.

Of course being the only two humans in the whole of Devildom, was the initial reason for Y/N being drawn to Solomon, but throughout your talks in the hallways and group projects, which later evolved to lunch dates and late night movies (something the demon boys protested every time. Asmo mainly complained about not being invited. Lucifer was worried at first that you'd be unprotected, especially when walking back home but Solomon convinced him that you would never be alone. Mammon of course, interrupted with a, "That's because I'm walking her! Y/N, call me when ya done!"), and now magic buddies and occasionally bets. Wholesome bets. Bets like, "If I get a better grade on this test, you have to buy me lunch." or "Whoever can carry more of Asmo's shopping bags, gets a free spell lesson from Solomon." Obviously that last one is more tailored to you, but one would be surprised on how hard it is to actually get Solomon to teach you something (why he's so stingy on revealing some of his shady knowledge, the world may never know). However as time passes by, and the two of you become a lot closer, you start to notice that the bets become a bit more focused on you. Solomon also buys you food a lot more, to the point you start accusing him of "fattening you up so he can eat you", but he simply answers in return, "I just want to treat you."

You raise an eyebrow, but he brushes it off like it wasn't a big deal and continues to "treat" you. "Maybe he likes you~" Asmo teases you when you bring it up one afternoon in the library.

"It's hard seeing Solomon _liking_ anyone." Satan murmured from his corner, a book laying across his lap.

"You think so? I don’t know, maybe he's so entranced by Y/N's beauty, he can't help himself."

You shook your head with a sigh, pursing your lips at Asmo's smirk, "That's not it. Solly might just-"

"Want to take care of you." Asmo finished, "Much like a lover~"

There's an audible choke from the corner, followed by unnecessary wide eyes, "Wait, hold on, Solly? Did you just call the most powerful sorcerer in the three worlds-Solly?"

Both of you ignored Satan as you lightly shoved the Avatar of Lust's shoulder, "Stop. I told you it's not like that."

The blush painted across your cheeks makes him want to tease you more.

Days pass and Asmo's comments make you feel a little self conscious around Solomon. It doesn’t last long though. Lucifer wasn't the only one with an excessive amount of pride. Competitions in spell class and casual banter between the two of you, eases your mind and you forget your concern on Solomon's sudden care and odd treatment fairly quickly.

A week later, after spending your entire morning in line, waiting to buy a limited edition poster of Ruri-chan for Levi (who had been confined to his room with a cold (note that it says "with" instead of "because"), then waiting in line for thirty minutes to pick up Beel's favorite meal from Hell's Kitchen as a request from the giant, before stopping by Majolish to secretly buy lipstick for Asmo, who’s been eyeing it for a month, and grabbing a job offer flyer that's sitting in front of Akuzon for Mammon (you're not giving him anymore money), you eventually find yourself taking a short break at a small café with Solomon across from you, his chin resting in his cupped hands, watching you with a reserved expression and a small overly sweet coffee in front of him (would it be rude if you say you're still surprised that him of all people would be into coffee so sweet it makes you wanna gag?). You let out a jaw splitting yawn, tears pricking the corners of your eyes, "Sorry, it's been a long day."

"So I've heard." He smiles softly.

You stretch out on the table, your cheek squishing against the cloth on your arm, "How was your day?"

"Normal. I got some homework done." His eyes crinkling when you groan.

"Shit, I need to get that done! I totally forgot about it. There was just so much to do today, I-"

He pats your hand in pity, "Speaking of, is anything in those bags for you?"

"Huh? Oh no, I wasn't shopping for me today."

"Right."

The way he says it, makes you suspicious and so you voice that suspicion, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Solly."

He leans back with a sigh when you shoot him a look. "How about another bet?"

"Where's this coming from?" You frown.

"Will you do it?"

Him brushing you off agitates you, and he's smiling that smile Mammon's labelled "creepy magic man smile", so you find yourself matching his stance with crossed arms, "It depends on what it is."

"If you can get home without one of the brothers asking you to do something else for the rest of the day, I will take you out to dinner tomorrow."

You narrow your eyes at him, slightly confused on why he's bringing the boys into this, "Okaaay, and what if they do? And it's not that I mind if they do." You add as an afterthought, since you have no idea what Solomon's thinking.

"If they do, you have to buy something for yourself tomorrow."

Here we go again. "What?" You lean forward, "It's not a bet if I'm the only one who benefits either way." 

He shrugs in response. And now you are fully frustrated, "Solomon. What are you doing?"

"I'm making a bet." 

"This-this is not a bet. You've been doing this a lot lately. I don’t understand what you're trying to do-"

He stands up abruptly and you immediately follow, snatching his collar, forcing him forward, "What the hell? Don’t walk away when I'm talking to you!"

He raises his hands, trying to calm you down, "I'm not. I was coming to you."

Your hand slips off his robe, eyebrows furrowed. Noticing your confusion, he moves his hands to your shoulders, pulling her closer, "Y/N. All you do is take care of everyone else, when have you ever done that for yourself?"

"Wha-What are you talking ab-"

"I admit my bets lately have had an ulterior motive. But it was only to try to care of someone who is not doing that for herself."

"Solly, I-" Asmo was _right_.

"Please take the bet."

You've never seen that type of expression on his face. Holy shit. A part of you, is bit excited at the prospect of getting Solomon to beg, but you cancel everything out in your brain before it could go further. You look down at your feet, reluctantly. You admit, you have been so busy helping everyone with their things and making sure the boys in the house are happy, you haven't done anything for your body, mental health. Most of the time after you're done with the day, you just pass out on the bed. You can't even force yourself to get up to go cuddle with Belphie, when he calls you. In all honesty, you probably look like shit. Dark eyebags making sure everyone knows that you don’t get enough sleep, hair thrown up in a messy bun because you still haven't the time to set up a haircut appointment, breakouts all over your skin because you've been so stressed with homework in the last few weeks, red lips puffy and dry from an allergy attack a few days ago (last time you eat Solomon's cooking (you felt bad for him at the time)), and yes you left the house this morning in baggy sweat pants and one of Beel's sweatshirts. You definitely looked like a little girl trying on her dad's clothes. God, now that you think about it, you look like trash. Literal garbage. Red and self awareness seeps into your skin and you're embarrassed underneath Solomon's hands, someone who was always impeccably dressed. "Y/N?" He blinks at your silence.

"Um yes, I'll take the bet." You squeak out, eager to just quickly escape back home before you combust from the complete and utter embarrassment you are now experiencing.

He sighs in relief and takes a step back. You use this chance to pick up the bags at your feet and scoop up your cup with a speed that could combat both demons and angels. "Are you leaving?

"Ye-yes." You stammer, melting in self deprecation.

"Oh," you feel an inkling of satisfaction at the disappointment in his voice, "well be sure to text me at the end of the day the results of our bet."

You nod and they part with a wave goodbye. You run home.

When you burst through the doors and make your way into the common room, Beel, Belphie, Mammon and Asmo are there, on separated chairs and couches, except the twins (Belphie is sleeping comfortably on Beel's shoulder). You drop the bags on the carpet, heavy breaths falling from your lips in exertion. "Did you run here?"

"Yes." You motion to the bags, "Asmo, I bought you that lipstick you wanted. Beel, your food's in that bag. Can someone hand the poster to Levi? Mammon, this flyer's for you. Work and you get money. Then you can buy whatever you want."

You hear a chorus of thank yous, Y/N you're the best, and one I have ta get a job????

You leave as quickly as you enter and rush to your room, locking the door behind you. One glance at your mirror tells you all you needed to know. "I can't believe I went out like this!" You whine, "Was Solomon really trying to let me know this whole time that I look awful…"

You throw yourself on your bed, shuffling to get the sweatpants off and move to the sweatshirt. You love wearing Beel's clothes. They were big, comfy, and always smelt strangely good (you try not to think too much on why it does). But, you've decided then and there. You wanted to feel good. By looking good. And wearing Beel's sweatshirt, something that completely swamped your figure and made you look like a bigger version of baby Luke, was not going to do that for you. You yanked it off. And now you're in your bra and panties. Something you have always secretly held issues with, especially since that one time Asmo snuck in a witch and you had accidentally walked in to see him tied to the bed with the witch hovering over him in a sexy bdsm lingerie getup. Asmo had not stopped bragging about it the next day, pissing off pretty much everyone in the house. Ever since then, you've felt a quiet shame about your plain white underwear set. You not only wanted to look as good as her, but just feel sexy in general. At least once in awhile. 

You threw your head back into the comforter, with a muffled scream. _Thanks Solomon. Now I can't stop thinking about how terrible I look. I guess, I really haven't been taking care of myself._

_I should-_ You glance at your phone, _I have the rest of the weekend off, maybe I can schedule a hair appoin-_

"Y/N?" A knock at your door.

It's Satan.

You move to cover up, flustered at the thought that he might have heard you screaming to yourself. "Uh yes?"

"I got a message from Lucifer."

"Oh? What is it?"

"He's been invited to dinner with his darling Diavolo, so he's not joining us." 

Your lips quirk at the salt in his tone, but it droops immediately, "Wait-" 

"I know. Because it was his turn tonight to make dinner, and he's going out, he wanted to switch with you for tomorrow."

**_"If you can get home without one of the brothers asking you to do something else for the rest of the day, I will take you out to dinner tomorrow."_ **

**_She narrows her eyes at him, slightly confused on why he's bringing the boys into this, "Okaaay, and what if they do? And it's not that I mind if they do." She adds as an afterthought, since she_ ** **_has no idea what Solomon's thinking._ **

**_"If they do, you have to buy something for yourself tomorrow."_ **

_Well, I guess it's a good thing I've been taking extra shifts at Hocus Pocus_.

"I-yeah, I guess I'll be down there in ten minutes. I'm just going to take a shower first. Do you think Beel can wait?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

You hear his footsteps turn the corner and recede. You send a quick text to Solomon and almost immediately, you hear a ding.

**Huh, I would've thought it'd be a little earlier than that. I guess I underestimated the brothers.**

**Stop. You make it sound like they do nothing but ask me for things.**

**Do I?**

You send an demoji of a very irritated demon.

**So what are you planning to get yourself tomorrow?  
**

**None of your business.**

**I can’t come with you?**

**No.**

**You have to send me a picture at least, so I know you upheld your side of the bet.**

You leave him on read.

It bugs you that you know he's definitely smiling over there in Purgatory Hall.

You stand in the shower for more than ten minutes, hoping Beel isn't causing havoc downstairs because dinner hasn’t been made yet. When you make your way to the kitchen, nothing is destroyed luckily, and you make what you were planning to, the next night. Chicken curry and rice. Simple and you could pick and choose which plate to make more spicy, for the brothers who preferred it. You always made yours the spiciest though. Mammon didn’t understand it and almost burst into tears the last time he tried a bite of your food. By the time dinner ends, you're exhausted and you have half a mind to collapse on the couch, because you can't bring yourself to walk to your bedroom. As the boys clean up the dishes, your forehead thumps against the table, as you yawn for the fiftieth time that day. "Gross, you're getting drool on the table." You hear the disgust in Levi's congested voice.

"Leave me alone. You're the one who's spreading his germs everywhere. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

He huffs, "I wanted to…" He sniffs, "I wanted to thank you." 

"Thank me?"

"Yes," He growls in frustration, expecting you to telepathically read his mind so he didn't have to say it.

"For the poster?" 

"I know it must've been hard for a normie to go to a place that they can't even-"

"You're welcome Levi." You raise your head to smile at him.

When he flushes a bright red, you're reminded once again why you're willing to do so much for these guys. "If you weren't sick right now, I'd totally give you a hug." You announce, wanting to see just how much more red he can get.

He doesn’t disappoint. And spins on his heel to disappear back into his room, but before he can fully get away from you, he yells over his shoulder, "I-I don't know about that, but whenever you're free, you can come watch My Best Friend Sends Me A Naked Picture of Himself And Now I Can Never Look At Him The Same But I Also Find Out He Is A Werewolf And He Is From Another World And Wants Me To Marry Him But I Am In Love With Five Different Other People. I only watched the first episode, but people on DevilTube are saying it's really good."

You grin.

Belphie eventually walks into the dining room to see your head loll to the side, and you almost fall out of your chair. Some arguing ensues after, with the cause being Belphie asking Beel to carry you to your room but Mammon stopping him with a, "I was her first, I should do it!" And then Satan's, "Can you please stop saying it that way?", Asmo smiles cheerfully and throws his offer in, but is quickly denied. He pouts, in one of the chairs. You finally get to bed, when Beel walks past everyone, picks you up in a bridal hold, and carries you down the hall while they're still arguing. You wake up briefly to see the Avatar of Gluttony tucking you into your bed, like you were a baby. You reach out to squeeze his hand before passing out again. You don’t get to see his gentle smile.

The next morning forces you up when Lucifer comes knocking and you have to suffer through a thirty minute lecture, because apparently Diavolo told him that your grades were dropping and you haven’t been turning in your homework on time. _Snitch._ You grumble under your breath.

Your routine continues, because yes, Lucifer's lecture was only typical of a Saturday morning, and you reluctantly get some of your homework done after a loud breakfast. When you think you're done, your phone starts ringing. You answer without looking at the caller id and regret it, "Have you bought anything yet?"

Solomon. "No."

  
  
"It's the afternoon. You should go before it gets too late and dangerous for you to be alone."

"Thanks for your concern." You snap, "But I'll leave when I want."

You know he's only looking out for you, but you can't but be annoyed. You didn’t need him doing that. You can take care…can you take care of yourself…? Clearly not. You sighed, "Look, I'll send you a picture by the end of the day."

When he doesn't respond, you add, "Don't worry about it, I'll keep my end of the deal."

"Alright. I'm looking forward to it."

The one thing that does truly piss you off about him, is how flustered he can make you, but seem so composed himself. Solomon was worthy of every title, respect, and relationships he held in the three worlds. You bit your lip. Why couldn't you be like that?

You hung up. _Enough of this self pity bullshit. If you really care, do something about it._

You made a haircut appointment for the evening at 5 and set out shopping. Lucifer had wanted someone to go with you, but you denied him, saying you wanted to be alone. It was a bit lonely at first, shopping by yourself, for yourself. Since you've moved to Devildom, you've only ever shopped for someone else. You don’t even know what to buy. Any of the video games that you'd possibly want, Levi already had so you could just ask to borrow them. You were going to settle for food, but somehow you knew Solomon would not. You rarely wore makeup, at most lipstick and mascara, so that was a no too. Besides, you wouldn’t even know what to buy. That was all Asmo. You pass by shops that sold suspicious magic stones and you're reminded of Mammon so you wander far away. A bookstore, nah, you could just go search through Satan's mountain of books that covered every inch of his room. You make your way back to Majolish, disappointed in not seeing anything that catches your eye. "I guess I can just search for a cute shirt or something." You mumble.

You can not find any in your price range.

You almost scream in the middle of the store. _Nothing's ever simple. I'm almost tempted to just buy the next thing I see and get it over with._

You almost do, until you end up in the lingerie part of the store. You're reminded abruptly of your dilemma and briefly think about your plain underwear. _Okay, maybe we're getting somewhere._

You try to not spend too long searching through the racks, as the hair appointment was in an hour, and settle on trying on two sets you kind of like. Luckily they were in the clearance section, so you could afford both if you liked how they looked. After you slip into the dressing room, you shrug off your clothes into a heap on the rug and hold up the first set. The first set is a bit more exposé than you were used to: a black lace see through slip with a wide line of cleavage running down to almost your navel. You blushed once you looked in the mirror. "I think I might die if I wore this around the house, but... I do really like it."

Your fingers dipped down your chest and pinched the soft cloth fluttering around your hips. And then your thoughts traveled and you flushed more. How were you going to send a picture of this to Solomon? He was never going to accept a simple text that you bought something. He wouldn't believe you. You could fold it and make it look like a t-shirt, but chances are, he'll just ask you to wear it the next time they meet. Warmth bit your fingers as they twitched and you can already feel the shame creeping up at what you were thinking next. You had to send him a picture of you in it. "Ugh, I'm such a perv." You squeezed your eyes shut in embarrassment.

_Solomon would hate that. He'd be so thrown off, he'll never want to see me again._

Unfortunately your deep rooted self-hatred and curiosity for all things unfamiliar, are now fighting and your hand that is already twitching to your jean pocket, makes it clear on what's winning. To save you from a short but intense battle from within yourself, your curiosity ends up winning by a landslide. You snap a picture, posing with a raised eyebrow and lips set in a straight line. Might as well go all the way. You try on the next set, red lace flowers bloom around your nipples, covering them slightly but leaving the rest of your chest in the air, and ribbons crisscross over your stomach, attached \ to the bottom pair of crimson flowers. You kind of felt like Eve but in a porn video. And yet, you're feeling more and more confident. You hook a thumb underneath one of the flowers on the panties, and dip it down enough just to tease (you would never go completely nude for a picture anyway. Your motto has always been, "If you want it, come over here and see it for yourself." Not that you want to sleep with Solomon or anything…), while taking the second picture. You look over the pictures one more time and is immensely satisfied with how sexy you look and feel in them. This may not have been what Solomon meant, but you're happy. You add a witty caption underneath the two pictures, **Is this what you wanted Solly? I told ya I'd take care of myself, ;).**

The winky face may have been too much, but it's too late. You send the text, while internally panicking and quickly undress yourself so you can make it to the appointment. You hear a ding when you're at the register but don’t bother to look (mainly because you can't bring yourself to). The next ding you hear, is when you're in front of the hair salon. You ignore that one too and decidedly turn it silent. It takes an hour and a half by the time the haircut's done, and you're slowly feeling like you're going back to the way you were when you first arrived. Your now H/L H/T hair bounces with your steps as you walk through the shops, your stomach now grumbling and ready for dinner. Hopefully Lucifer makes something good. Your taste buds were craving something delicious after the day you had.

It's only when you reach the gate to the House of Lamentation, do you actually reach for your phone. It's not a big deal. You could just see what Solomon said, and then reply later. It was only a picture of you in revealing lingerie. Not a big deal. You didn’t send it to change their relationship. You sent it, _to maybe finally get him flustered_ , and this is what he wanted right? He kept telling you to send a picture of what you bought. So you did. You didn’t do anything wrong…right?

When you nervously tap the button on the side of the DDD, you watch as the screen flickers on. Your chat notifications are on but it doesn't tell her who's it from, or what it says. You briefly wonder if he even responded at all and it's not just the boys talking about something else in the group chat. Your finger taps the icon. The list of your chats pop up. Your eyes glance at the chat you share with Solomon and disappointedly doesn’t see a new message alert from him, confirming your suspicions, "Damn." You click your tongue and then immediately falter.

You should not be looking forward to his response this much. Finally, your finger scrolls up to the group chat with the seven brothers. The newest text from there is glaring at her. **WTF.**

You chuckle, what's Mammon all upset about now? You tap the group chat.

You regret it.

**Asmo: Uh, Y/N dear, you sent this to the wrong chat.**

**Looking absolutely ravishing though.**

**I didn’t know you were hiding those curves underneath those baggy clothes.**

**BUT! I'm very disappointed. If I had known you and Solly were doing those kinds of things, I would've liked to be included.**

**Levi: Y/N?!?!?!? *shocked demoji* *blushing demoji*  
**

**Satan: I didn't know you were this type of person.**

**I should've known. The way you talk about him…**

**Beelzebub: You are exposing a lot of yourself Y/N.**

**Belphegor: That's the point Beel.**

**I admit, I'm a little surprised.**

**So this is what you've been doing all day.**

**Taking care of yourself?**

**In public?**

****

**Lucifer: I am never letting you out of the house again.**

**Belphegor: And what about school?**

**Satan: Online classes. I don’t think Lucifer plans on letting her see Solomon ever again.**

**Mammon: WTF**


	2. And They Just Keep Getting Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry that I wasn't able to get this out to you guys sooner. My wack ass computer broke down and I lost Chapters 2, 3 AND 4 so obviously I was really bummed out about it for awhile and it took me a long time to get everything fixed and tried to rewrite it. 
> 
> But enough of the excuses, Chapter 2 is finally here!! Thank you so much for the support on Chapter 1, it made me really happy and encouraged me to continue writing this! I hope you aren’t too upset about the long wait though :(.

The DDD slips from your fingers and clatters onto the concrete with a smack that could make you cringe, if you didn't already know that the device was fireproof, waterproof, and could fall from the top of the RAD building without a single crack. The corners of your eyes burn as you blink rapidly, trying not to burst into a panic attack, while anxiety you hadn't felt in a long long time, bubbled in your chest and you had to swallow the bile that threatened to rise. If it wasn't for self preservation, you would've turned and ran without ever coming back. If it wasn't for those demons that wanted to chop up your legs and eat your heart while you were still alive (you should stop listening to Mammon...), you'd be gone. They saw. They fucking saw the pictures of you in lingerie and your lame flirting because you were too much of a dumbass to check who the hell you're sending your messages to.

_Fuck._ You wanted to cry in frustration.

Which you did and while tears dripped down your chin pitifully, you begrudgingly picked up the DDD. You made your way into the large house, careful not to make any noise. Not only did you not want to run into anyone after what just happened, but they would also see you crying your eyes out like a giant baby and that would make you feel so much worse. Dinner be fucked (okay, you're actually really hungry, so dinner be fucked for right now. You'll just sneak something in the middle of the night.), you're locking yourself in your room and never coming out. _I hate myself_. You thought miserably. _I'm never going to live this down. I'll be forced to live upstairs like I'm Belphie and finally just die of old age._

It was Mission Impossible getting to your room without anyone seeing you. You jump when you hear a monstrous growling sound, and thinking that Lucifer might've summoned Cerberus, you run around the corner almost slamming into the stomach of Beel. Luckily he's too focused on getting to the dining room, he doesn't notice you as you retrace your steps quickly. After he passed, you throw yourself over the ledge of the stairs and do some parkour you didn't know you were capable of (you weren't, just letting you know. You almost slipped and broke your nose and then your arm). Some of the other boys were already in the dining room, as you shimmied by and just by the atmosphere alone, you definitely knew you were not showing up. Eventually, you got to your room. Once you were done triple checking that your door was locked, you collapsed to the floor, your mouth on your sleeve. You cried again.

How were you going to continue living here?

From an objective point of view, this may be overdramatic, but to someone like you who felt very vulnerable and insecure about your body, it affected you deeply. You had felt secure enough in your relationship with Solomon and realizing he might actually genuinely care about you...you may have been nervous at first, but there wasn't a doubt in your mind, that Solomon wouldn't hate you if he got ahold of those pictures.

You're not saying you don't love the brothers, but it's more because you love them so much, you're a little more susceptive to their views and what they think about you. Most importantly, you don't want to do anything that would make them be disgusted by you. You hope that sending those pictures wouldn't make them go that far, but you're still highly embarrassed and firmly believe this will affect your friendship and make them awkward and uncomfortable around you, which would be absolutely unbearable for you.

Half an hour passes and you're still curled up on the carpet, your tears soaking the bag containing the underwear sets. It takes everything you have to not throw them away, knowing full well you'd regret it especially since you've already spent money on them. Reluctantly, you slide them in between your laundry basket and dresser and crawl over to your bed, exhausted. Another half an hour passes, and you know it must be dinner time because your phone is blowing up with texts. You briefly glance at one.

**Lucifer: When you get back, come to my office.**

You wince. Yeah, you're skipping out on that.

It doesn't take long for you to start receiving calls as well, as none of the boys realize you're already home. You ignore all. It's stupid, you know, but you'll deal with it when you're thinking more clearly. A familiar ringtone cuts through the air in the midst of the boys calling. You glance down. Solomon. Of course. If you sent the pictures to the group chat, then that means you didn’t send them to Solomon. So there could only be one reason why he's calling. You definitely don’t want to answer. What could you say anyway? "Oh hey, I was trying to send you some sexy pics of me in lingerie but my spaz self accidentally sent it to my best friends and now I will never be able to look them in the eye again."

The DDD continues to ring next to your pillow. And ring. And ring. You ignore it diligently.

Your suffering doesn't end. Since it was already past your curfew, you were either incredibly late or you were hiding in your room. And since you weren't answering your phone, the only other option was to go and see for themselves which was it.

A harsh pounding against the door yanks you abruptly out of your haze and you flinch. _Please not Lucifer. He won't leave me alone._

"Y/N? Are ya in there?" Your doorknob rattles, but the lock luckily keeps it from opening.

Mammon.

He sounds almost normal. Almost like how Mammon sounds. Except, you knew better. His voice had gotten caught on the beginning of your name, and his tongue finished the question like it was a little too big for his mouth. You don’t move your head from your arm and pretend just for a second, that you don’t actually exist. Mammon is persistent, "Y/N?"

But you refuse to let him know you're there. After a few more calls, you can tell he's starting to doubt that you're even in the house yet, so you bite your lip to keep from answering. He calls your name one last time, before trailing off into some bitter sounding mutters, and you catch one slip of Solomon's name along with something that sounds suspiciously like a curse.

_Oh god, he probably thinks I'm with Solomon. This is just gonna make things sooo much worse_.

You squeezed your eyes shut and removed your arm, letting your head bang back into the floor. You forgot demons have very good hearing. Mammon's previous disappearing footsteps came rushing back with another aggressive knock at the door. "Oi! Y/N! Is that you? Don't ignore me!"

Ughhhhhh…"Uh hello?" You awkwardly responded.

"You-" He cut himself off, before letting out an audible breath, "Where have ya been? You haven’t been answering our calls and I was worried-not about y-you though- Diavolo just woulda killed us if we lost ya."

"Right, right." You respond, not bothering to tease him about his tsundere side coming out.

After your dry reply, he continues just as uncomfortable as you are, "...Lucifer ordered take out. It's from Ristorante Six."

Of course he would choose now of all days to order from your favorite restaurant.

You raised your head. Ristorante Six. Did he-"Did he order dessert too?"

"Lavender Fire Lily Cheesecake with cranberry sauce and bat cream."

_Shit._

Your mouth watered. _Damn you Lucifer._

Your resolve is weakened. "Are ya coming?" Mammon tapped his shoe from the other side of the door.

You want to say yes. _You want to say yes._

But then the reality of the situation crashed down around you and the memory of Lucifer's text pops up. If you show up for dinner, he'll definitely force you to talk to him afterwards. More than anything you don't want to deal with that. Anxiety streams into your chest and quickly you spit out, "I'm feeling sick! Just eat dinner without me!"

Nope. No confrontation for you. You are not going over there. "You're not just saying that, are ya? C'mon, open up the door, why didja lock it anyway? You never lock the door."  


"Uh, I was changing and-and I didn't want you guys barging in on me." _Yeah, that sounds believable._

"Well then unlock the door now!"

"Mammon, this is my room, if I don't want you in here-"

"Y/N, don't make me kick this door down-"

"No!- I mean," You cough three times for extra measure.

It sounded fake as hell, but you hoped Mammon would let it go.

The rattling stopped suddenly. "Are ya being serious?"

"…yeah."

"Did Levi give ya his cold?" He sounds a bit confused and a little worried (though he made it clear it wasn't for you) and you're really thanking the deities for how utterly adorably dense Mammon was.

You fake another cough, "Hak-m-maybe! I just need to sleep so you can eat dinner without me!" You push again.

He's quiet on the other side of the door for a moment. You hold your breath. "Uh, okay. Well, I-I'll see ya tomorrow. Jus- just don't go gettin' me sick too, ya hear?" He's started stuttering again and it could only be because there's something he wants to say but he's either too pissed or too flustered (possibly both) to bring it up right at that second so he's taking the only way out.

Not to mention, both you and Mammon may not have a lot in common, but you did share a certain annoying stubbornness and repeated avoidance of things that would definitely end in confrontation, especially if you knew that confrontation was going to involve something neither of you were prepared to deal with just yet.

You don't say anything back but you hear him leave anyway. On any other occasion, he would've stayed.

You actually feel sick.

Twenty minutes pass and you have come to the point where the feeling of not being able to take it anymore and self destructing if you don't get any of what you're going through out in some form, has completely taken over. And that solution unfortunately includes telling someone. Humiliation be damned, you needed to talk to someone. Who would've thought that the one who was gonna be your savior was the one who pretty much started this whole thing (…okay maybe it was actually your fault, but it makes you feel a teensy bit better to blame another person, as horrible as that sounds…). Besides, chances are, if you left this alone, Solomon might hear about it from someone else and you could not let that happen. He answers on the third ring, "You're done ignoring me?"  


You don’t question on how he knows, instead jump right into it, "Solly." Your voice breaks halfway and you feel yourself about to cry again.

"Y/N?" He sounds alarmed.

"I-I don't think I can live here any-anymore." You hiccup.

Oh god, you're turning into a blubbery dramatic mess.

You hear him shift on the other side of the phone, like he had been laying in bed and just sat up, "What are you talking about? What's going on?"  


"I made a…mistake."

"A mistake?"  


"I, um- Solly, pro-promise that this isn't going to change anything between us." Your words are shaky.  


"Y/N, I don't understand-"  


Without waiting for his response, you throw out what happened fast, "I bought lingerie and was trying to send you pictures and I…I accidentally sent them in the group chat with the boys."  


"Wait-wha-"  


"And now they think we're fucking and there were some really um provacative pictures so now I feel absolutely _humiliated_! This whole time I've been here, I built up this image that I don't really do this sort of th- do you know how many times I have rejected Asmo's offers- oh my gooooood! Not once, has anybody seen me naked since I've been here! I've been really good, really really good and now I just ruined everything… -fucking hell, you should've seen their texts Solomon- Lucifer's threatening to homeschool me, Beel, probably thinks I'm an exhibitionist or something, if he even knows what that fucking means- Mammon's super uncomfortable around me now and I know he's pissed- Satan probably finds me gross- Belphie thinks I'm masturbating in public- who knows what Levi's thinking- and I don't even want to know what else Asmo has to say about this- " You're babbling.

And Solomon lets you, though you don't know why.

(in all honesty, he's still stuck on the first part of what you said and everything else is kind of just passing by)

"Y-" He clears his throat, "Y/N."  


"Mmh?" You stop in the middle of your rant, feeling very warm (and not in the good way).

You can't believe you just spit all that out at him. "So, let me get this straight. You were trying to send me…pictures, and sent it to the brothers instead?"

"…yes."

"I-" He takes a deep breath, "Before we try to solve your problem and it's a big problem," He hears you cry out in protest, "can I ask you why?"

"Why I tried to send you nudes, although they're not technically nudes since I wasn't showing my tits or my va-"  


"Y/N."  


"It was kind of a spur in the moment thing and you were bugging me with this bet so I wanted-I wanted to get a reaction out of you. Besides all that, you don’t seem like the kind of guy to get your panties all in a twist about it so I didn’t think it was going to be that big of a deal."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome. Now can you help me figure this out?" You whine.  
  
It's a bit quiet for a few minutes, and the anxiety is starting to rear its head again. Before you can tell him to forget it, Solomon eventually opens his mouth, his words teasing, "Will you send me those pictures?"

"Solomon!"

You hear a chuckle, "Alright, yeah I'll help you. At least try to. But quite frankly, I wouldn't know where to start."

"Very helpful thanks." You sigh.  


"You're welcome….Hmm, what are you doing?"  


"Pretending to be sick in my room so I can miss out on an awkward dinner conversation."  


"They believed you?"  


"Well, ah Levi's been sick and Mammon's the only one I've actually talked to since the thing happened, so I'm assuming he did."  
  
"So Lucifer hasn't come up yet."  
  
"...no."  
  
"You think he won't? The Avatar of Pride does not shy away from confrontation." _Unlike a certain someone._

"I know that!" You huff, "But he hasn't come knocking on my door yet, so I'm hoping he'll have some decency and just leave me alone."  


"Decency? You think he'll respect your feelings as a girl who just sent dirty texts to the wrong chat?"

"Don't call my lingerie pics that! I worked hard on those poses and actually thought about what I should say as the caption! I don't do that for just anybody you know."  


"Huh. Wish I could've seen them then." He teases.

"Shut up." Your cheeks flush.

"Well, after you're done pretending you're sick, you should probably clarify that we aren't actually… _fucking_."  


You would make fun of him for cussing, when he usually doesn't, if it wasn't for the way he said it. Your heart thumped against your chest, as you almost swallowed your tongue. "Ye-yeah. I'll text it to them."  
  
He scoffs, "Tell them in person. It would be better that way."  
  
"I don't think I ca-"  


"You need to."  


You bury your face into your pillow. _You can't. You can't face them after that._

"Do you want me to come by tomorrow and help you clear this up?"  


You don't hesitate, "Um yes, please."  


"Okay then. Be prepared alright? No matter how uncomfortable it is, if you want your relationship with them to go back to normal, you'll have to do it."

"Yeah, yeah." You mumble.

You hated it when Solomon was right. "I'm going to bed." You announce to the phone.

"Goodnight. Save those pictures for me so I can see them tomorrow."  
  
"Over my dead body."  


You hear that chuckle of his again, before you hang up. The same chuckle that always manages to put you on edge. Whether or not that's a good thing, you still have yet to figure out.

During the night, no one else comes to knock on the door and you have to assume that Satan or Beel had to have convinced Lucifer to just leave you alone for now. Otherwise, he was forced (you can see Belphie appreciating that approach a little more). Mammon never came back either, which upset you further. He always says goodnight, even if he says it in his hot and cold tsundere (don't forget egotistical) way, he always says it. But he doesn't tonight. And you feel the space inside your chest hurt just a little more. How mad is he?

None of the other brothers show up too, but you are mainly surprised to not see Asmo come knocking. It only serves to make you even more anxious. So anxious, that you toss and turn all night long and a midnight snack doesn’t exactly help either, especially when you nearly die of a heart attack because of Beel appearing out of absolutely nowhere next to the open fridge door. Before you can dive behind the island, you meet eyes, one confused and the other ready to run for your life. Which you proceed to do, after quickly snatching a bag of chips you had placed on the counter, when searching for more food in the fridge. You spin on your heel and slide out of the kitchen, your socks making the hardwood floor slippery. On your way out, you see Beel reach out to you with a, "Wait Y/N-"

You dodge his grasp and take off down the hall. You're relieved he doesn’t follow you. Though you promised Solomon, you were not prepared to have the conversation yet with any of them. You'd rather wait for the other human, who actually knew how to smoothly talk to demons (and angels), without getting pissed or hurt, unlike you. You may not be getting hurt, but it would be an understatement to say that keeping your feelings under control around the demon brothers was difficult. Especially when it seemed that even with a pact, you were not someone they listened to easily. You groaned in your bed. Tomorrow was not going to be easy. If you were going to be crying tears of frustration or sadness, it was only a question of which emotion it will be.

Morning comes, as anticlimactic as that is, and you're scared awake by your alarm. You grimace, when you brush against a damp pillow to turn off the clock. When you yank the blanket off and you shift in your pajamas, you realize with disgust your underwear needs to be changed. You can't even be surprised at this point. You've been in Devildom for a year now, and as you said you kept up this image that you needed no sexual satisfaction. So, with literally no stimulation but your own hand and day dreams (and apparently at night too), you're a little depraved if you do say so yourself. The slightest things gets you off now. Even if it's wet dreams about the current people in your life. Of course, it's embarrassing, you've just kinda started ignoring it with a cold shower every morning and distracting yourself with dragging out the true personalities of the people you've been dreaming about, proving (trying) to yourself that they could never actually do anything like that. However, it obviously hasn't been working. You sit against the wall in the shower, letting the water pelt your face. The first time you had a wet dream since you arrived here, was only a couple months after. Satan and Lucifer had switched bodies, they were in London, Mammon had just been accused of murder, and admittedly, Satan's showcase of his dorky side and obsession with detectives made your stomach a little warm, while Lucifer's concern with the big speech thing bled onto you at the same time. You were stressed, so stressed. Mammon had noticed, and eventually convinced you to take a nap on the train. You prided yourself on your control. The whole time you'd been there, you never once thought about any of your very _very_ attractive friends, while you did what Asmo called, "self care". Unfortunately, that control chose not to extend itself to your asleep brain at the time. You woke not soon after and rushed to the bathroom, ignoring the questioning looks on the other three's faces. Drained, you spent 6 hours in uncomfortably wet underwear, before getting the chance to change. You may have also avoided staying in close proximity with Satan and Lucifer during that misery.

It was not handled in the most mature way, but after months of not having any sexual thoughts of any of the brothers, and then suddenly dreaming about getting wrapped up in some weird mystery of Lucifer's (in Satan's body) missing boxers, before engaging in the punishment (because apparently you're the one who stole them???), which is coincidentally getting roughly fucked by Satan (in Lucifer's body) who's wearing a classic Sherlock's suit, all while Mammon is watching silently (that's how you know it was a dream), it was a bit of shock okay?

From then on, the dreams only continued. When Belphie entered the mix, you were absolutely terrified of having one whenever you napped together. Luckily, that hasn't happened yet.

Streams of heat drip down between your thighs.

_Oh, huh._

You can't.

_Are you serious? How horny can you be-_

It wouldn’t be appropriate, especially after-

_-the stress of what happened yesterday? Maybe it would actually be appropriate._

You would be really dumb.

_I have no self-control._

Your fingers trace over the tiles, while your gasps mix with the wet air. You don’t think. You try not to. Because otherwise, your mind will wander.

And get lost.

You'll fall then, in a deep rabbit hole of things, people, you'd rather not think about while you're doing this. _Restraint, you've heard of it right? What makes you think that this is a good idea? Are you thinking, oh, I've already done the worst possible thing…I might as well go all the way. You've never let yourself get this far gone. Ah, but you just want…you just want…_

Right now, you feel as if you're playing basketball against your mind. You're only focus is to get that shot, to slam dunk it in and finally win this fucking game, but your mind is throwing obstacles at you, blocking you. Keeping you distracted while they steal the ball away from you. That familiar flicker of absolute wrath that was always there, but harshly kept hidden underneath a tight smile (you wanted to tell him to just once, let go), the sweet smile and gluttonous hands, always wanting more and more (you wish that it was you who they were craving more of…), tempting words covered in lust and mouthed by pink lips (you're not completely fooled by the sex only act, you've seen him cry for you and you only wanna see it again), a slick smirk that was somehow caring all the same and greedy for all things (but you it seems. It's a struggle to not let him know, that "it's okay, take what you want"), adorably nerdy obsessions and constantly envious of others (You want to convince him, that he is deserving, to show him what exactly he deserves). Sloth and sleepy eyed, almost innocent but not quite, not with that smile (you almost wanna push him, to see if there is at least one thing in his life he will work for). Narrowed crimson eyes that make everyone understand where all that pride comes from (you liked control, prefer control, but why is something like-why is _he_ someone who can make your breaths fall faster). Long thin fingers slip over your eyes before you finally _finally_ cross this stupid fucking court, and suddenly you can't breathe. The air chokes out from your red lips and you swallow back a cry. Your brain won't let you forget about _him_. And how could you? The fingers tighten until all you can see is darkness and warm breath traces your neck. Sol- You must be losing your mind, because now you're imagining a situation that would never happen. Never, being the understatement.

_Can I hurt you?_

_Can I make you cry?_

_Can I fuck you?_

_Shit, I have some serious issues. Do they have therapists down here in Devildom?_

You stepped out of the shower, sullen. Sending pictures to Solomon, having a wet dream the same night, and then waking up just to fucking masturbate, all the while seriously hating yourself, how much more is your body going to put you through before it's satisfied? You're just hoping that the dream of sucking off Beel last night was only because you were really hungry and your brain has been trained to associate that feeling with the Avatar of Gluttony. You're not going to think too much on it. Speaking of hunger, you were absolutely starving, as the bag of chips last night did not sate you at all. You were about halfway down the hall, when you remembered that going to the dining hall was not something you wanted to do right now. It's too late though. "Oh, so you're joining us for breakfast?"

Belphie's calm voice turns you to stone. You can't bring yourself to turn around. "Why wouldn't I?" You hate how your voice cracks at the end of the question.

"Hm," He makes a sound in agreement.

You briefly wonder if there will be serious consequences to making a break for it, but to your surprise he doesn't press further. Instead, he simply walks past you, his shoulder heating up the exposed part of your arm. Before he turns the corner, his dark purple eyes pierce yours and you feel as if you've been punched as the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding, drops harshly. For someone who was supposed to be laidback and uncaring, he really was anything but. You didn’t want to go to breakfast :(.

As you reluctantly continued forward to the dining room, you found that the only other people that were currently there, were Belphie (who's resting his head in his arms) and Levi. Which immediately, you found to be odd, since these two were always the latest. You tried not to think about it too hard though, and focused on maneuvering around Belphie's pushed out chair, to get to the kitchen. You're privy to a bright blush crossing over Levi's face, when you walk in front of him. You wave to him shyly, blushing yourself, but he quickly ducks his head and yanks his phone out. **Ignored**. Sigh, you probably should've expected that. As you get closer to the kitchen, you hear pots clanging and Satan's strangled voice as he tries not to yell at Beel to stop eating the breakfast he was trying to prepare for everybody else.

So maybe you're not going to be able to grab breakfast without a possible confrontation. And you were sooo hungry. There was no way you could skip another meal. You took a deep breath. It was going to be okay, you tried to calm yourself. This could even be a possibly normal breakfast (other than Levi purposely turning away every time you glanced at him from across the table), you can deal with this. Just pretend nothing happened and maybe they will too.

Really, living as long as you have with them, you would think you know better. Or maybe you did, and it was just hopeless optimism. The second you sit down in your chair at the end of the table, "Ohohoh, so we've been joined by Miss Pretty in Pink, or should I say red? Ah, but that black slip gave such a sexy vibe~ I can't decide! Do you have anymore options I can look at? Or should I just ask Solly~" Asmo practically skipped his way into the dining room, his words with a melodic tone to them.

The way you physically cringed in your seat, didn't go unnoticed by the other two. Asmo opened his mouth, predictably to tease you more, but was quickly interrupted by Satan bursting into the room from the kitchen, Beel dogging at his heels. "Beel ate fifteen of the round cakes I have prepared, so you each only get one."

"Beel!"

"Are you serious?"  


"We need to eat too!"  


Beelzebub only patted his stomach, a serious expression on his face, "It smelt really good, I couldn't help myself."

Levi face palmed. You, thankful for the distraction, burrowed deeper into your seat, trying to hide, while the plates, round cakes and yogurt cheese sauce were laid out in the middle of the table. Satan didn't acknowledge you when he walks past your seat, but you can just sense the frown hiding underneath. Beel sat down in front of you, reaching for a plate. His foot bumps against yours. You tuck your foot underneath the chair. Mammon makes his entrance two minutes later, quiet unlike his usual self, and by the look of his face, they could all tell he didn’t get much sleep last night. Eyes were rough and red rimmed like he kept rubbing them, and they sagged with exhaustion while he dragged his legs to his chair. You pretended to not notice him scooting the chair further down the table, further away from you. "I thought ya were sick." He mumbled.

"I'm feeling a little better." You reply, looking the other way.

God, how much more awkward could this get?

"Y/N."  


Your head snaps up to see an uncomfortably calm expression, belonging to Lucifer. "Uh yes?" Your tongue felt dry.

"We need to talk. In my office, after breakfast, since you ignored my text last night."  


You wince when his voice grates on the last part of his sentence. You stumble on an excuse, "Um, I, I have a ton of homework I have to do."  


He tilts his head, "Homework?"  


"I haven't caught up on it yet…"

The second you trail off, you instinctively tense up. _That was the wrong thing to say Y/N! He literally just talked to you about your freaking grades-_

"So you waited this whole weekend to do it, when you've _clearly had time._ "  


Your eyes begin to sting. He continues his budding lecture regardless, the other brothers sitting stiff between them, "You didn’t think to do it instead of a haircut that could've been done at any time?-" Suddenly, the others' heads swivel to look at something they just realized happened. Belphie's narrowed eyes take in your new H/L and you're about to shrivel up, "-or what about the whole evening you were missing?"  


"I-I wasn't missing. I was running errands." You shoot a begging look, but he's already on a roll.  


"Errands." He says it, as if he's tasting the word, "And what sort of errands were those?"  


"Um, that's- just errands."  
  
His gaze darkens, "So does these errands include-"

You stand up, shoving the chair back, already knowing what he's about to say, "I can't talk about this. I am my own person. I should have the freedom to do what I want."  
  
He stands up as well, anger at being interrupted rolling off him, " _I do not make a habit of interfering in your personal and intimate affairs, Y/N_."  
  
Your fingers curl into your palm, and you can't stop yourself from yelling out, frustrated, "So why can’t you just shut up and leave me alone?!"

_No- that's not what I wanted to say-_

Mammon's eyes widen. Lucifer's eyes are burning bright as he takes a step around the table. Abruptly, six chairs are toppled over and you find yourself being shoved back towards the hall. Beel and Belphie stand in front of the others, already arguing with the eldest about how you do have a right to privacy while here in Devildom and that what you do while you're here is your own business, which Asmo casually throws in, "and who she is doing too!" You're touched, even as Belphie takes the moment to proudly tell Lucifer that he and Diavolo can go fuck themselves (for trying to control you of course…). Mammon moves towards the middle as well, his mouth moving, but blood is starting to rush to your head and you can't bring yourself to try to understand what the hell he's saying, though you know he most likely was just adding fuel to the fire. Levi's bright red and trying to hold his ground by standing in front of you. You watch, numb. This isn't what was supposed to happen. You had held on hope that breakfast was going to be like normal. You and Lucifer would argue, but playfully, Asmo would say something sexual but you'd brush it off with a joke and maybe invite him for shopping, you and Levi would gossip about idols and catch each other up on new anime or video games, you'd all yell at Beel for eating all the food and repeatedly wonder why he has a six pack, Satan would talk about a new drama or book he's reading and you'd listen just to see that dorky smile of his, and you would roll your eyes at whatever scheme Mammon was cooking up for the day, before leaning over to ruffle his hair and grin at the indignant squawk that always comes after.

Satan appears in front of you suddenly, a plate dropping from his hands to yours, "Go. We'll talk later."  


You take it reluctantly, "But I don't really want to-"  
  
"Y/N." He warns.

You wilt. Satan nudges you forward, with a hand on your lower back, "Go, before this turns into a fight."  


The voices behind you were getting louder.

You hurried down the hall. For the next hour, you hear yelling and banging from beyond your closed door and you fight the urge to go out there to make everything right. How you would even begin to do that is something you don’t know.

The day passes agonizingly slow. You try to distract yourself with the mountain of homework you know needs to get done and you find you really couldn't hate anything more. The arguing seems to have stopped at least, but it only makes you nervous for what's to come. Specifically, Lucifer and Satan. For at least Lucifer, you knew he was going to stew in paperwork for a good part of the day, so it gave you some time to prepare for however he plans to murder you. Satan, on the other hand, was always someone you could never predict. For the most part, he was gentle when he wanted to be (mainly around cats) and not as raw as you would think the Avatar of Wrath to be. The only time you ever saw him really unleash all the rage he's been keeping hidden was when you denied making a pact with him. It had frightened you at the time, but then it got you thinking- _how does he get out all that anger? That can't be healthy. I could help wi-_

Once again, you're not exactly one to talk about having healthy fixes.

A ringtone cuts through the silence in your room, and you pick it up quickly. Anything, anything, to get away from the pile of homework that was yet another thing currently ruining your life. "I'm getting ready to leave Purgatory Hall." Solomon's voice seeps into your ear.

You refuse to note how your chest feels a lot lighter, "Uh, I don't know if it's a good idea to do this right now."

"Y/N, I told you already. Nothing's going to get solved if we don't clear this up right away."

"Yeah, I get that, but Lucifer's seriously pissed at me right now. We got into a fight this morning and he looked like he was going to kill me. Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be dead by the end of the day."

You hear him click his tongue, "Are you sure you're not just being overdramatic? Lucifer is not going to do anything that will risk Diavolo's plan."

"That's what I thought, but I kinda blew up at him and told him to leave me alone and shut up."

There's a pause. "So maybe you're not being overdramatic...why? I know you're not the impulsive type, so what made you say that to him? I thought you weren't planning on engaging in conversation with any of them until I get there anyway."

"...basically, I got hungry so I went to breakfast and Lucifer was bugging me because he wanted to talk to me, I guess about yesterday, and clearly I _didn't want to_ , so I made up an excuse and he didn't take it well. He started being a jerk about it to be honest. So I snapped at him. In hindsight, totally not the best idea, but even though I'd like to believe I'm not impulsive or whatever, I still can't keep quiet if someone's being a dick. I callout Mammon and the others all the time whenever they're being assholes...except for Beel of course, he's always baby."

A sigh (he's always disagreed with your pov of Beel. "Demons can't be baby." You beg to disagree.), "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Uh, save me?"

"Y/N. As much as I want to, I am not helping you run away from your problems."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it, you're a terrible friend and I am never sending pictures meant for you to the wrong chat again."

"I hope not. How am I supposed to see them if you keep doing that?"

"Shut up! I'm never taking any picture ever again!"

"I guess I'll just have to come over and see it for myself then."

You hated how familiar that sounded. Before this conversation could get way out of your comfort zone, you try to steer the topic back to the original point, "I think I'm just going to stay in my room all day again. I can't do another confrontation with any of them right now."

"So you're going to skip dinner again?"

"Well, what other choice do I have? And-and Satan wants to talk to me too apparently. I think after that, missing dinner won't even matter."

"Satan?"

"…yeah. He told me at breakfast, while everybody was trying to protect me from Lucifer. I'm thinking now that they should've just let him murder me."

You hear a brief chuckle, which does not make you feel warm at all (lies), and you instead protest to the speaker, "Are you laughing at my pain?"  


But before he could respond to that, you hear a sharp knock that could only belong to the fourth eldest. "Shit, speak of the devil." You whisper to the phone.

"Is that suppose to be a joke?" Solomon and Satan say at the same time.

"Um, no!" You called out to the former and drop your voice again (although, it obviously doesn't matter), "Please shut up."

"I'm good." Solomon teases back.

"I'm hanging up on you."

He only chuckles again. You press end call just as Satan lets himself in and shuts the door behind him. "I didn't say you could come in." You frown.

"You were taking too long. Was that Solomon on the phone?"

His face is emotionless, as he leans back into the door and crosses his arms over his chest. You resist the urge to hop into bed and shield yourself from him underneath your blanket. Instead, you push in the chair to your desk and stand up to match his stance against the bed frame, "Maybe…"

You meet eyes, and you hate that you can't tell what he's thinking. It feels like a long minute before he finally asks, "Y/N, do you know who you're getting into a relationship with?"

Your eyes widen, "Uh-"  


He cuts in quickly, "I'm not here to control your love life. I don't care who you were or are with, I just want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"Satan, I…I'm not dating Solomon. We haven't even done anything. It's all just a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" He does a double take, and you almost giggle just at the sight.

You try to explain the best you can to Satan. By the time you're done, his eyebrow is raised, "So you took a picture of you in lingerie because…?"

"I just explained it you!"

"No, no you didn't."  


"I wanted to…I guess mess with Solomon or…" The look on Satan's face made your voice soften, "something…"

"Y/N."'

"I don't know okay! I don't know why I did it. I just did."

The sigh almost causes you to flinch. "Do you like Solomon?"

Your face flushes a deep red and whatever you're trying to say afterwards, comes out in splutters and coughing because you're choking on your own spit. Eventually, you get out, "N-N-N-N-No."

_Very convincing Y/N._

Satan blinks, "Okay." He rubs his eyes, "I don't know if I can continue this conversation. Let's just move on."  


He's giving you an out, to not embarrass yourself further but the dumbass you are, does not let you take it, "Satan! I'm telling the truth!"

_You think._

_SHUT UP BRAIN!_

"Y/N, okay. I understand."

"N-no you don't. I-I mean, do you-you don't want to-" You cut yourself off immediately.

Why were you so adamant on explaining yourself to Satan? He clearly doesn't care if you like Solomon anyway.

_You're almost disappointed. You expected Satan to be a bit more possessive than that. Although, in most cases, you didn't find that sort of thing attractive, but when it came to certain people, you couldn't help but yearn to have a little more attention focused on you, just the right amount of possessiveness that made you feel as though nobody else could do it for them. Nobody else but you._

Satan's watching you from across the room, his dark green eyes piercing. He's waiting for you to gather your thoughts and finish. He's still not giving anything away either, but it's only making you somewhat curious to try to find out. You take a deep breath, "What if I had a crush on Solomon?"

He doesn't look away when he says, "It doesn’t matter what I think." _Aha._ "I just want you to be safe."

"And why wouldn't I be? Solomon would never do anything to hurt me." _Hopefully._

"Y/N. You don't know Solomon like I-"

"Okay, I'm stopping you there, before this veers off into an argument because I know I'm not gonna appreciate whatever you have to say. But I'm letting you know now, I can handle myself. If I ever need help with Solomon or anybody else, I will let you know. Otherwise, _don't_."

He crosses his arms, glaring at you. But he doesn't say anything else.

"Anyway," You run a hand through your hair, "Satan, what about the pictures? Do you not care about them?'

"I wasn't expecting it, but no, not really. It was an accident."

"Right…sorry, I just- I didn't think you were going to react this way. Everybody else-"  


"Well, I'd like to think I'm a lot different than my immature brothers. You don't have anything I haven't already seen."  


"Wow, is Satan admitting that he's not a virgin?"  


"Y/N."

"Sorry, sorry. I've been spending too much time with Asmo. But um, since you don't seem to really care, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."  


"Were they-were the pictures, do you think um, they were okay?"

"Are you asking because you want to know if they're good enough for Solomon?"

"No! I uh, it's just-it was the first time, I'd ever done that. Take a picture of myself l-like that."  


"Do you still have the lingerie?"

"Huh? Oh, I…I…yeah…I bought it."

You feel his eyes trail over you, and heat drips from his cold gaze as it touches the curve of your collar bone down to your exposed thighs. You suppress a shiver as he smirks, "Good."

Satan leaves your room after awhile, stating simply that there's a book he's recently borrowed from the library and he wants to finish it. He leaves you while your face is still flushed and your brain running a mile a minute, all from the one word he had said about you keeping the lingerie. He never expanded on what exactly he meant (though you're not dense) and acted as if the conversation never happened. Instead, he moved on to talk about the latest cat in his little sanctuary he has in the forest, and then books and more books. It was absolutely bizarre. You felt the need to talk to him more about what was going on, like there was something missing from your conversation, not to mention, if he was this unbothered by your relationship with Solomon and the accidental pictures, would he help you in getting the others to be the same? You didn't get a chance to bring any of this up with him, before he announced his abrupt need to finish this book and left. Somehow, you find yourself thinking a little bit later after you've calmed down, that maybe he's not as nonchalant about this as he is perhaps pretending to be. But it doesn't matter, because you still have to deal with a very pissed Lucifer and everyone else who is definitely _not_ fine with this.

You send a quick text to Solomon, letting him know the situation with Satan and then make the possibly very stupid decision to venture out of your room. You don't know who's still at home, since it was a Sunday, the last day of the weekend before back to RAD. Asmo, you knew for a fact, was not at home because of some bakery that only opens on Sundays and he had mentioned a few days before that he wanted to take a picture there for his Devilgram. Beel, you were positive went with him. The others were unaccounted for.

Cautiously, you tiptoed through the halls, flinching every time there's a creak. You didn't really have a goal, but to just leave your room for a little bit. You eventually make your way down to the entrance hall and sigh in relief, when you see Lucifer's black tipped dress shoes gone. He must've left to see Diavolo. Feeling much more freer, you go straight to the living room to plop down on the furry rug in front of the fireplace. Your face is warm as you snuggle into the fur and exhale once again.

_I need a naaap._

"So...tired..." You mumble, the stress of everything piling on top of your eyelids.

"I see I was beat."

Your eyes snap open immediately and you desperately try to keep yourself from panicking as you scramble to sit up. "B-Belphie."

Of course he would be home! Why would you think anything else??

The demon just looks at you back, emotionless and moves to sit on the couch, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "You're pretty brave for coming out of your room."

"L-Lucifer's gone. I didn't see his shoes at the door."

His eyes are as intense as they were this morning. You lick your lips nervously. "So uh, how you've been?"

You want to smash your head against the coffee table.

But Belphie almost smiles, as he replies, "I'm fine. What about you?"

"Fine."

You feel uncomfortable and you wanna run. Every fiber in your being is telling you to escape, but you stay.

You realize quickly, that it was a mistake.

There was once a upon a time when you complimented Belphie on how forward and honest he was. You're currently thinking to yourself, _why did I ever do that..._

"Y/N, so how long have you been sexting Solomon?"

You think, that there is a possibility that someone could actually die from embarrassment.

You choke on air, as you sputter, "Wha-What?! I'm not sexting-" Then you cut yourself off.

Sexting. Sexting...OF COURSE HE WOULD THINK YOU'RE SEXTING SOLOMON BECAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID.

The exact definition of sexting is when you send a stimulating text message or picture to someone with the intent of arousing them. Which, granted you were not thinking about giving Solomon a boner (which is really weird to think about right now), but you did send a fucking picture of you in lingerie with at least expecting to surprise him. To literally anybody else, that looks like sexting.

You're a fucking idiot.

"We're not together." You meekly whisper.

And Belphie responds with little to no emotion, "So you're fuckbuddies."

"NO!"

He sighs and bundles himself up further on the couch, "Then what the hell is going on? Why do I have a picture of you half naked on my phone with a caption addressed to Solomon?"

You're finding Lucifer's phone one of these days and deleting the group chat.

While you decide on how to answer him, he continues, "By the way, _taking care of myself_? Definitely sounds like you're masturbating."

_I fucking knew he was gonna think that!_

"I-I wasn't! I was at Majolish, in the dressing room!"

"So, in public. Is that a kink or something?"

"NO!"

You stand up and move in front of him. On any other day, you might've asked for cuddles but you knew this was not the right moment for that. He looks up at you, amusement flashing through his eyes, making you somewhat annoyed. "You don't have to tease me about it. I fucked up and I made everyone around me uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

His eyes widen slightly, before running a hand through his hair and reaching out to you. You reach back. He pulls you down next to him, an arm wrapped around your shoulders, "Nobody's uncomfortable. They're just upset."

"Upset?"

"Well, wouldn't you be? If the human you were trying to tempt for a year, seems to have fallen for someone who is extremely shady and a horrible cook, wouldn't you be a little bit insecure?"

Ignoring the jabs at Solomon, you find youself heating up underneath his arm, "Wait, what are you saying?"

"It's not my place to speak for everybody else. I can only speak for myself. I don't know what you're doing with Solomon and I hate to admit that I'm curious about it, but I want you to know that what I said to Lucifer is the truth. Who you are with is your business and you deserve privacy." He moves closer to rest his head against your neck, his temperature adding to yours rapidly. "That doesn't mean I'm not jealous though. I wish I was the one you were sending those pictures too." He breathes out in your skin.

You close your eyes, squeezing them tightly, "Belphie, I-"

"Oh? Did you explain the situation to him?"

You both look up to see Satan entering the room with a book in his hand and coffee in the other. "The situation?" Belphie tilts his head, the moment gone.

You wouldn't have known what you were going to say anyway.

To the best of your ability, you talk about the bet between you and Solomon and how your impulsiveness got the best of you.

His reaction is similar to Satan's, "So you thought the best way to shut Solomon up was to send him a picture of you in sexy lingerie."

"Please don't look at me like that. I'm flattered though that you think the lingerie is sexy. I'm pretty proud of picking it out. Usually I rely on Asmo for my clothes."

He shakes his head at you.

Satan just takes a sip of his coffee from the other couch, "That was my reaction."

Belphie tugs the blanket around his abdomen and leans back into the arm, still looking at you in a judgy way. You're getting the same look from both couches. "I kind of want to know though. You said Solomon was not at all involved with this. So did you tell him? Because if you didn't already, he's going to find out either by Mammon or Asmo."

"I...told him last night after it happened."

"What did he say?"

"You don't need to smile like that. He was kind of like you guys actually." The corners of your eyes soften against your will and there's a very slight curve to your lips, "He obviously wanted to know why but in the end, he wasn't overthinking it or disgusted or anything. He actually wanted to help me clear it up with you guys today."

Unbeknownst to you, Satan and Belphie are sharing a look right at this moment. Satan interrupts your fond expression, "Well, it's a good thing he didn't show up today. I don't think Mammon would've listened. And Levi's too in his head to think anything but that you two are just lying out of pity for him."

"I haven't really talked about it with Beel yet, so I don't know what he's thinking, but he'll be more understanding about it than the other two." Belphie adds.

_Beel._ "I probably scarred him, huh."

Satan rolls his eyes, "Beel is not a little kid like you think. He's a bit naive, but I guarantee he knows what kind of pictures those are."

"He knows what dirty texts are but he's not a pervert." Belphie clears up.

Thinking about Beel knowing what sex is, is something that makes you feel excited and immoral at the same time. You choose not to bring this up. "So what about Asmo? He doesn't seem to be mad or anything. He wants to tease me about it, which is irritating, but he's not avoiding me like Mammon and Levi. You think he would listen?"

Belphie and Satan look at each other again, before Satan sighs, "I think if you explain it to him, he'll understand. The only issue is, your relationship with Solomon."

"What do you mean?"

"Y/N, you have a crush on Solomon, don't you?"

"N-no, I don't. We talked about this earlier!"

"We did. Which is why I'm asking you again, because I need you to be honest."

"I...I don't know my feelings about Solomon."

"...fine. But I'm letting you know now. Asmo is much more of a possessive demon than you might think. I'm sure he's not too bothered right now, since he likes Solomon. But if there's ever a time where he thinks you might choose Solomon over him, he's not going to behave the way you think."

Asmo, possessive? "You're kidding. But he's been in relationships with multiple people."

"Has he ever told you once that he loves any of them?"

"...no."

"Exactly. Asmo has never found anyone that he's loved more than himself. Except now. He'll be determined to keep them from finding anyone else."

Your eyes widen. Asmo had told you many times before that he loved you, but you always thought it was just part of his personality. That it was never actually true. "Asmo does really love me?"

"I can't say that for him. You would need to have that conversation with him yourself."

You take a deep breath. Right. Not now though. You would come to that hurdle when the time comes. "Alright, so what do you guys think I should do about Lucifer? I'm pretty mad still about this morning but I hate fighting with him. Do you think he'll still want to kill me later?"

Belphie stretches alongside the couch, "Maybe. You should just ignore him."

"I don't think he's coming back until later tonight anyway. He said he was going to have dinner with Diavolo because they needed to discuss something relevant to that illegal shop they discovered in the back of the new restaurant that opened." Satan flipped open his book.

"So it'll just be us? Asmo's not home right? And he'll probably wont be home for dinner either. What about Mammon? Where is he?"

"Who knows."

You glared at Belphie, while Satan shrugs, "He's devastated right now. So he's probably wandering around downtown, shopping and creating more debt for himself."

"Devastated...?"

Belphie facepalmed, "Y/N, you are seriously the most oblivious person I have ever met."

Dinner time arrives and as Satan promised, Lucifer was still at the castle. You follow nervously behind Belphie and Satan into the dining room, though the main issue was not there, you still had to deal with the other four. It was Levi's turn to make dinner, and by the time they get there, he already has the food set out in the middle of the table. Something he took from the freezer and heated up in the oven no doubt. There was really only one good cook in the house and that was Satan. Lucifer tries but you can tell he's really just trying to get it over with. Beel would be, if he didn't keep eating while he cooks. You were just very mediocre despite what everybody says.

"Can I just eat in my room?" Levi mumbled in his seat, staring at his plate of heated up devil wings and bat shaped fries.

"No." Satan reaffirms, taking the spot at the head of table, where Lucifer usually sits.

He was clearly doing that out of spite, but you were too stressed at the the fact the other three brothers had yet to make their appearance, to tease him about it. Belphie decidedly sits next to you, especially since Mammon's chair on the left side of you was still pushed to the near end of the table, where he tried to get away from you. Levi was also still stubbornly avoiding your eyes, so the Avatar of Sloth was probably feeling bad for you. You pick up one of the wings gingerly, moving it to your mouth. You were hungry, but your skin felt like it was pulled back tight and the hair on your arms were pointed straight upwards, as if your spider senses were tingling about some foreboding danger. "Relax." You hear from the other side of you.

"I'm trying to."

He only shoots you a look, while Satan is trying to start a conversation about online classes with Levi. The three missing brothers decide to use this chance to barge into the dining room. "Ah, I'm back~ The bakery was so difficult to get into, and it was such a long and annoying line...Can you believe it took three hours? The weather was humid and my poor skin was so dry, I almost quit. But! It's a good thing I didn't! Look at how many likes my pictures got~" Asmo came skipping in, his phone already out to show the pictures to Levi and Satan.

"Asmo let me eat the desserts after he was done," Beel patted his stomach with a smile, "I want to go back next weekend. Belphie, will you go with me?"

"Sure Beel."

While the other two seemed to have a lot to say, Mammon, himself went straight to his chair and immediately began eating. His eyes looking even more exhausted than when you saw them this morning. You wished you had enough courage to call out to him. "Did you get your homework for Curses done?" Satan raised his glass to his lips, looking over at Asmo.

He pouted in turn, "Why are you asking me? Beel's the one who's been forgetting to turn them in at the end of class."

"I get distracted, because lunch is right after."

"What about History?"

Both Asmo and Mammon stiffen at that. Satan catches it, "How many times do I have to-"

You tune out his lecture. Luckily, you were able finish all your homework earlier, so you weren't too worried about it, but Lucifer wasn't wrong about your grades being on a steady decline. You just didn't know what to do. Sometimes, you found yourself being so bored in class, you'd either doodle in your notebook as time goes by or play a game on your phone. And as a result, you didn't take notes and asking Satan or Belphie for help was not something you could do. Satan, as sweet as it is that he takes time out of his day to tutor you, his lectures do not help your short attention span. You might have ADHD, because seriously within ten minutes your eyes want to focus on anything but the book he's given you to read along with him. And then you're thinking about other things you could be doing with Satan like _kissing and maybe, sucking his-_ Anyway, he wasn't an option and Belphie was someone who could sleep through a whole class and still get a 100 on an assignment, so you didn't even bother with him. Your best bet for improving your grades was asking Simeon. You almost let out a small smile. Anytime there was a chance you could talk to the angel, you took it. Simeon has always been someone who made you feel really good about yourself and you enjoyed your conversations with him. You'd definitely try to talk to him tomorrow.

"So how was your day today dear? Did you talk to Solomon?" Asmo's teasing snaps you out of your brief period of peace.

You blinked at him, trying to figure out how to respond to what he's implying. Everybody else has gone silent. Mammon drops his wing back on the plate. Levi has not looked up from the table since he's sat down. Beel's chewing has somehow gotten louder. "I-I didn't." You lie.

"Right, I'm sure." He winked at you.

You flushed, "I-It's true. Nothing's going on between us. Satan? Belphie?" You looked to them for support.

Asmo only raised an eyebrow and before they could respond, he states in an exasperated tone, "Y/N darling, you tried to send lingerie pictures to Solomon. How could you say nothing is going on?"

Mammon suddenly shoves back his chair, surprising everyone at the table, " 'm going to my room. I'll see ya tomorrow." He's walking down the hall, before anyone can stop him.

"I told you he's upset." Belphie rolled his eyes.

"I-what?"

"Poor Mammon. Jealousy can be so ugly."

"You're one to talk."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm beautiful, aren't I?" Asmo pushed a strand of his hair behind his ear.

Dinner ends quickly after that with Levi also eager to go back to his room and the others all each having their own individual things they need to take care of before bed. You linger outside Mammon's room, but your own embarrassment keeps you from knocking on his door. You wished you weren't such a coward.

_But would Mammon listen anyway? He never does._

You go to sleep, feeling something extremely heavy crowd your chest.

Morning comes and so does breakfast, with Asmo, Belphie, Beel, and Satan trying to keep some semblance of normalcy. It was hard to even glance in Mammon's direction, as his pretty golden eyes were more sunken in, than they were yesterday. His drained expression, also happened to be the only reason you heard Lucifer's voice through breakfast, "Mammon, go home immediately after class. Get some rest."

He didn't even argue.

Lucifer left right after his plate was cleared.

_You were clearly now being avoided by yet another demon._

You were expecting to feel relieved since that meant you didn't have to deal with what happened the day before, but somehow, you could only feel disappointment. Lucifer had been one of your stable pillars of support in Devildom. He may not completely make up for therapy, but he was still there to lend an ear. 

And now, losing that option to talk to Lucifer, only seemed to make things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this like you did the first chapter!! Please continue to comment and let me know if you have advice, criticism, or maybe suggestions.


End file.
